


Filius Patri

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Boys in Skirts, Hair Dyeing, Kid Fic, cute virge, ex-villain! deceit, father/ son Deceit/ virgil, sassy deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: An ex-villain is in the bank with his toddler when a new crew comes in to rob the place.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is latin, translate it! BTW this isn't in one shots as I plan to add bits to it. If you have idea's for Dee and Remus raising bby Virge, tell me them!

Declan clutched his toddlers hand as he waited in line at the bank. As they neared the front of the line, a group of people in masks burst through the door. 

“Get on the floor, hands up!” They demanded, waving guns around the bank. “Get f****ing down!”

As people scrambled to hit the ground, Declan stood still, but gripped Virgil’s hand a little tighter. 

“You! Get down, or we’ll shoot the kid.”

Declan locked eyes with the masked man. “Nah,” He said lazily, “And if you don’t mind, keep the swearing down around my kid.”

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The man demanded. 

“Oh, I don’t  _ think _ I’m anybody.” Declan said slowly. “I know who I am.” He blinked, and scales spread across his face, releasing a piece of tension from his shoulders. 

The ringleader of the group gasped. “Y-you’re him! Deceit! I-I’m so sorry, sir. It’s an- er, it’s an honour..” He stammered out. 

Declan smirked. “Yeah, keep it decent around my kid. No more swearing.” He pulled Virgil up on his hip and leaned against the wall. “Go on, do your robbery. Just ignore me.”

The robbers watched him for a second, stunned, but quickly bustled to work. 

“Nice freeze guns, by the way! Should shatter the vault pretty easily, kudos to whoever designed them.” He called out. Two year old Virgil stared over Declans shoulder as they walked out, fascinated. “Guess I can make that withdrawal tomorrow,” Declan muttered. 

Once they were out of the bank, Virgil started asking questions. “Who were those guy’th papa? Why’d did they have the freeze killers? You’re thcale’th are out, that’s not thupposed to happen outside.”

“Well, Virge,” Declan boosted the purple haired toddler onto his hip, “You know the stories I tell you? About taking over cities?”

“Yeah!’ The toddler shouted. “An uncle Remus tell me bout the bloody thtuff!”

“Well, he’s going to be in trouble, but those stories? They got me a reputation. That means a lot of people know who I am.” He told the confused toddler. “Well, most people don’t like it when I take over cities, but those bad guys? They like me. Well, in our capitalist hellscape society they’re not really bad, but that’s a talk for another day…” Declan realized what he was saying and got back on track. “Well, those people aren’t really bad, but they all really like me. When you were younger, I was still running a city, but I stopped to take care of you. Soon, I’ll go back to it, once you’re a little older. If you want to, you get to join me. Or you could be a hero, though I wouldn’t like that very much, or you could just be normal. You can be whatever, but normal might be hard with your powers.”

Virgil grinned. “Imma be a bad like you!” He started squirming to be let down, and when he was dropped, walked alongside Declan as he reminisced back to his first robbery.


	2. A Karen can generate enough power to charge an entire city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair dye and cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:15 and this is unedited, please don't expect high quality.  
> Bit of trigger in a slur at the end? Other than that its all good.

Declan surveyed the wall of colours as Virgil clutched a small box. “So, which colour do I do, bud?”

Virgil screwed his eyes shut and waved a finger around, stopping it at a random place on the wall. “Yellow!” The child proclaimed, reaching up in an attempt to grab it. 

Declan laughed and grabbed the box of dye, passing it down to his son. “C’mon, Virge. We’re gonna go dye our hair.”

The cashier grinned at the pair. “Doing the fun stuff while mom’s gone, hey?” She laughed.

“Actually, it’s just the two of us all the time.”

“Oh, I love a guy who’s good with kids.” She tucked a hair behind her ear. “And this kid in particular is so cute, just like his daddy.” The woman, (Nora, her name tag read) looked at Declan flirtatiously.

“Yeah, can I get a receipt?” 

He grabbed the boxes and handed them down to Virgil, and the pair walked off. 

“Alright Virge, hold still- goddamnit!” Declan curse under his breath as the slim child wriggled around. He managed to grab Virgil by the shoulder, and pull him to his chest. 

“You want purple hair, you gotta hold still. I’d rather you have it in your hair, not your skin. Why am I even saying this? You aren’t listening.” hE wondered aloud. 

Finally, he managed to get the dye on and rinsed, and began his own while Virgil played with the grape locks in the mirror.

When both heads were done, it was park time, but with that, came a great fight. 

Convincing Virgil to put his pants back on. “We- need- pants- come on, work with me!” Declan sighed in exasperation. “What do you want to wear, if not your pants? You wanna do a skirt?”

Virgil grinned. “Yeah! I can twirl in skirts, an they’ll spin out!”

“Seriously? To the park?” Declan sighed. “Alright, lets go pick a skirt.”

Ten minutes of Virgil's one sided, barely intelligible debate later, they were out of the house, and Virgil's purple skirt (To match his hair, of course,) was twirling fantastically. 

When they arrived at the park, Declan slid onto a park bench as Virgil ran to play, and smirked. 

“Melissa.”

“Declan.” The blonde said with pure hatred.

“Do you like Virgil's new skirt? We got it the other day, right after you called me a f*g.” Declan settled onto the bench to watch his son play, as Melissa attempted to drag her children out of sight from Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a chance to make self indulgent Deceit content, but enjoy it while you can. I have plenty of angst in the works here.( but please don't expect it soon I'm trying but it's hard.)  
> Comments or kudos would be a tremendous heap of joy, as always! If there's a spelling mistake, have Melissa death glare me!  
> Offer up your headcanons or just wishes on what'll happen, I'm interested in what you think

**Author's Note:**

> Freeze ray me if I screwed up!


End file.
